


The File

by TashaS44



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaS44/pseuds/TashaS44
Summary: The scene where Black Widow is holding the file on Bucky in the cemetery, before handing it over to Steve,by Nick's grave. I decided to write an extended scene of what was going through Natasha's mind, knowing who this masked man was and what really happened to him all those years ago.





	The File

After our encounter,his mask ripped away revealing who he was to Steve,I had to pull the file I kept hidden away. The secret was out. The Ghost also known as the Winter Soldier was indeed James Buchanan Barnes. Him saying "Who the Hell is Bucky" only proving how far gone he was at this point. I stared at the photo for what seemed like hours.Maybe it was. The story of what he went through over the decades spelled out in black and white on these pages. Do I dare let Steve know what his Best Friend suffered. What tortures he went through? All these years Steve felt guilty for James' death.This may make things worse.To know that his Best Friend was held prisoner. His mind wiped clean.Programmed to do whatever THEY wanted him to do. Put in stasis over the years ,only defrosted to serve an assassins mission. All this time,James was alive and Steve didn't come to his rescue ...save him. I'm sure this is worse. I continued to flip through the pages. A slow pain overcomes me as I'm reminded of the special connection James and I shared, unlike no other. The memories coming in flashes. He doesn't remember me. I can't blame him though for THEY did the same thing to me as a punishment to both of us. Can I help him remember like he helped me? The car turns off and makes a horrible grinding noise as I discover I kept the car running this whole time...No gas...Ran the tank dry... Definitely longer than I thought. I take some sheets out of the file and place them in an empty unmarked file. Steve doesn't need to know EVERYTHING. I take one last look at James' face.My fingers run the page,touching his cheek,like I can feel him. If anyone can find you James,it will be Steve.... *walks through the cemetery and meets up with Steve and Sam,standing in front of Nick Fury's grave,holding onto the file.*


End file.
